mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasi
, a Pegasus pony in the weather factory in Cloudsdale.]] Pegasus ponies, or Pegasi, are ponies characterized by their wings and their ability to fly, walk on clouds, and control the weather.__TOC__ Depiction in the se Physical abilities .]] In multiple episodes, Pegasus ponies are capable of great speed in the air. However, in the episode Fall Weather Friends, Rainbow Dash is equally matched with Applejack, an earth pony, during an "Iron Pony competition". In the episode Sonic Rainboom, Pegasus ponies can naturally walk on clouds, but unicorns and earth ponies cannot. Twilight Sparkle must cast a temporary spell to allow her non-Pegasi friends and herself to walk on clouds. Gilda, a griffon, also stands on clouds in Griffon the Brush Off. In May the Best Pet Win, it shows several other creatures capable of flight perch on clouds. In the episode Sonic Rainboom, Pinkie Pie says, "The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going so fast... boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Rainbow Dash performs the sonic rainboom three times in Seasons 1 and 2: once as a filly in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, once in Sonic Rainboom, and once at the conclusion of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Social responsibilities .]] In Sonic Rainboom, the main characters visit the Cloudsdale weather factory. They walk through a chamber where Pegasi handcraft snowflakes, an open area where Pegasi mix up rainbows and finally the cloud-making department. At the beginning of the episode Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash hosts a mandatory meeting for all Ponyville Pegasi, in which she states, "A team of pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir, and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale." This, she explains, supplies Cloudsdale and all of Equestria with rainwater. Rainbow Dash also stresses that the ponies' combined power must exceed a minimum of "eight hundred wing power". During training, Twilight Sparkle uses an "anemometer" to gauge wingpower. Rainbow Dash's score on the anemometer was 16.5 wingpower and Fluttershy's post-training score was 2.3 wingpower. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Rainbow Dash leads the weather team during the annual Winter Wrap Up. The team, which wears blue vests, consists mainly of Pegasus ponies. In the song that shares its name with the event and episode, the weather team clears the skies of clouds to let the sun warm up the land and melts the snow. Rarity mentions that the team also "guides the birds back north for the spring". On a frozen lake, Twilight Sparkle encounters Pinkie Pie, an Earth pony, who is helping the weather team by acting as a "lake scorer". Pinkie Pie cuts squares in the ice with her ice-skates and explains to Twilight that it helps the rest of the Weather team break the ice layer. Residence Pegasus ponies live in Ponyville, where all three types of ponies live, and Cloudsdale, which is exclusively populated by Pegasus ponies since only they can naturally walk on clouds. Fillydelphia is mentioned in Hurricane Fluttershy to have a Pegasus pony population as well. No Pegasus ponies have yet been seen in Manehattan, which is only shown in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In the episode It's About Time, Rainbow Dash mentions a town called "Los Pegasus". Canterlot is almost devoid of Pegasus ponies, with the exception of the royal guards who pull Princess Celestia's chariot in Swarm of the Century. Another pair of Pegasus royal guards carries Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville in a similar chariot in the Friendship is Magic, part 1. Also, a trio of them attack Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2. See also *List of Pegasus ponies *Earth ponies *Unicorns *Crystal Ponies *Foals References es:Pegasos sv:Pegasusponnyer pl:Pegazy Category:Pegasus ponies